L'Obscurial
by Le Cerf-Pentard
Summary: [OS] — Gellert Grindelwald semble étrangement attiré par les Obscurus… Et si la raison remontait à Godric's Hollow ?


_Hello !_

 _Alors après un peu plus d'un an à lire sur ce site, j'écris ma première fanfic, qui est un petit OS pour commencer doucement._

 _Après avoir vu_ « Les Animaux Fantastiques » _le jour de sa sortie, le principe de l'Obscurial m'a fait penser à Ariana Dumbledore. J'ai vu peu après qu'une théorie avait fait le même lien. J'ai alors décidé, pour ma première histoire, de me baser sur cette théorie et sur ma vision des choses._

 _Donc ici, je vous raconterais la dispute entre Albus, Gellert et Abelforth ainsi que la mort d'Ariana Dumbledore._

 _Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. La théorie selon laquelle Ariana est un Obscurial n'est même pas mienne. Et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir et la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Tom Albert sur DeviantArt

 **Rating :** T

 **Publié le :** Samedi 21 janvier 2017

 **Résumé :** Gellert Grindelwald semble étrangement attiré par les Obscurus… Et si la raison remontait à Godric's Hollow ?

* * *

 **N.B. :** L' _Obscurus_ est le parasite, la force magique. L' _Obscurial_ est l'hôte, la personne qui développe un Obscurus.

* * *

« _Before wizards went underground, when we were still being hunted by muggles, young wizards and witches sometimes tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution. So instead of learning to harness or to control their powers, they developed what was called an Obscurus._ »

— Newt Scamander to Jacob Kowalski, in « Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ».

« _Avant que les sorciers ne se cachent, quand nous étions encore chassés par des moldus, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières essayaient parfois de supprimer leur magie pour éviter la persécution. Ainsi, au lieu d'apprendre à exploiter ou à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, ils développaient ce qu'on appelait un Obscurus._ »

— Norbert Dragonneau à Jacob Kowalski, dans « Les Animaux Fantastiques ».

* * *

 **L'Obscurial**

* * *

« Tu dois t'occuper d'elle, aussi ! cria Abelforth. Tu ne pourras pas emmener Ariana avec toi quand tu rassembleras tes partisans avec _lui_. »

Gellert se senti irrité. Le frère d'Albus – il ne pensait pas une seconde qu'il ait reçu la moindre éducation – pourrait amener celui-ci à renoncer à leur quête. Il avait déjà eu une chance immense que le jeune homme de son âge soit tombé amoureux de lui. En voyant le visage contrit d'Albus, il se décida.

Il envoya plusieurs sorts offensifs vers Abelforth qui, pour sa plus grande surprise, se défendait plutôt bien.

Il ne remarqua que vaguement Albus se mêler au combat pour essayer de les calmer.

Alors que le combat montait en intensité, le sorcier blond remarqua que la petite de quatorze ans, la sœur d'Albus, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. La petite fille, passé la surprise, se mit à leur crier et à leur supplier d'arrêter, les larmes plein les yeux. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

Et personne ne l'entendit, le bruit des sorts fusants de partout était plus fort. Personne ne remarqua non plus le visage désespéré d'Ariana passer peu à peu du désespoir à la colère.

Alors que Gellert lançait le premier sort de Mort, ratant de peu Abelforth, Albus remarqua sa sœur. Il s'arrêta net dans le combat, les deux autres l'ignorant, et il tenta de s'approcher d'elle. Mais c'était trop tard.

Ariana devenait plus pâle, alors qu'elle ne criait plus de fureur mais d'agonie. Peu à peu, elle semblait se transformer en un être fait de sable, devenant une forme de moins en moins distincte. Un monstre semblant fait de fumée et de vapeur noire, parfois avec des reflets rouges, se forma alors devant lui.

Jetant un regard vers Abelforth et Gellert, la panique le gagna quand il remarqua qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir vu l'Obscurus. Il les rejoignit alors, se mêlant de nouveau au combat pour les arrêter.

Abelforth se battait avec la rage de voir cet homme nuire à sa famille déjà bien fragile. Gellert attaquait, la peur de se voir perdre son atout le plus précieux lui donnant des ailes. Albus, perdu, essayait d'arrêter tout cela, de les prévenir qu'il fallait arrêter ce duel. Et pendant ce temps, l'Obscurus grossissait, jusqu'au point où personne ne put l'ignorer.

Il y eu un moment de silence, pendant lequel tous réalisaient. Les frères Dumbledore n'avaient jamais vu une crise de leur sœur aussi violente. Le visage de Gellert reflétait la peur. Ce qu'il voyait se grava à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il avait peur ce cette chose, qu'il voyait par moment prendre la forme d'Ariana. Il lui semblait que celle-ci se battait contre la fumée noire… Elle se battait pour garder le contrôle.

Gellert avait peur. Alors, il attaqua.

Le combat reprit alors, plus fort que jamais, avec d'un côté Gellert qui essayait de tuer Ariana et de l'autre, les deux frères qui essayaient de protéger leur sœur tandis que celle-ci luttait contre l'Obscurus, ne voulant pas que celui-ci blesse l'un de ses frères.

Au moment où la force obscure gagnait la lutte pour le contrôle et qu'il s'apprêtait à tout détruire, la puissance du combat arriva à son apogée. Ils fermèrent tous les yeux un instant à la lumière des sorts devenant aveuglante. Un sort, dont personne ne sut la couleur ni le lanceur, se dirigea vers l'Obscurus.

Une explosion retentie et alors que la confusion qui régnait s'estompait, Abelforth et Albus virent le corps de leur petite sœur au sol, sans vie. Une vapeur noire flottait néanmoins au-dessus d'elle. Un sort puissant sortit de la baguette de Gellert, détruisant l'Obscurus. Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre peu après, à la grande fureur d'Abelforth.

Gellert avait abandonné les deux frères dévastés, se rendant vers l'Est de l'Europe pour planifier sa prise de pouvoir.

 _Plusieurs années plus tard, alors que le puissant sorcier blond cherchait une grande source de pouvoir, il se souvint d'Ariana Dumbledore. Il trouva rapidement qu'elle avait été un Obscurial et il chercha alors s'il n'y en avait pas d'autres, se disant qu'en contrôlant cette force magique, il pourrait faciliter ces plans Et il en trouva une trace en Amérique. Il se rendit alors à New York…_

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même négative, du moment qu'elle soit constructive._

 _A bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


End file.
